Messages
by S.Kurou07
Summary: In which Naminé is locked inside a room with her recently ex-boyfriend, Roxas. Shameless RokuNami fluff. Mild SoKai. One-shot!


**A/N: **Hi? My first RokuNami one-shot and first KH fanfic. Not so much and short, but I hope you all like it. Sorry for Olette's OOC-ness. I can't find anymore characters to use.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I own the surnames. Characters belong to Nomura Tetsuya-san.**

* * *

><p>"Now what?"<p>

Naminé shifted uncomfortably at her seat down the floor. A few feet away, Roxas sat himself, grumbling. The female blond couldn't blame him; they were locked inside a small, stuffy room courtesy of Kairi and Sora- all in the purpose of getting them back together. The red-head was bothering her non-stop to let her at Olette; the reason of Naminé and Roxas' break-up.

The blonde-haired sophomore sighed to herself. Ever since the break-up, they didn't talk much to each other like before. When they were still the "cute pair" everyone adored, they've been inseperable. But, thanks to Olette's jealousy issues, that changed. The brunette had a (obsessive) raging crush on the boy, and when she found out that he was going out with Naminé, she was absolutely furious. Because of that, she made up totally not true rumors about Naminé cheating on him with Zexion Lucknite, a junior. The gossip spreaded like a wildfire; it reached Roxas.

Her older sister, Larxene, gave her little sympathy when she was on her depressed state and simply said, "Get over it and find another one, sis." But at least Ven was a little more sympathetic; her older twin brother treated her sea-salt ice cream until she felt her brain freezing.

And, now that Roxas knew the truth of Naminé not cheating, he couldn't help but feel absolutely, and downright guilty. He didn't really mean the harsh, sharp words. Why oh why, of all things he'd done, he chose to believe Olette? He could've defended Naminé, refuse Olette's claims, but Roxas was far too emotional. He let his anger control him.

Both him and Naminé sighed at the same time, resulting in a awkward atmosphere.

"So um," his voice faltered for a bit. "Since we can't get out of here...let's do something." he finished quite lamely, finding no other words to say.

Naminé nodded tersely, reluctantly crawling on the place beside him when he signalled her over. Roxas noticed she kept a bit of distance and he bit his bottom lip.

"Have you...tried contacting anynoe?" she asked gently as he removed his checkered black and white headphones.

"...no luck. There's no signal."

Naminé pouted in distress and sank lower to the wall, sulking silently. Did Kairi and Sora forgot about them? _'Oh please no.' _Naminé thought, biting her lower lip.

5 minutes passed, Naminé couldn't bear it; she tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, causing him to turn to her curiously.

"Can I borrow your iPad?" What? She loved the games in there! The girl didn't notice that Roxas stiffened and took all his might to prevent a blush from creeping into his face.

"I don't mind..."

As he bent over his messenger bag to retrieve it, Naminé thought to herself silently. She knew his photo albums inside his iPad were filled with pictures. Yes, pictures of his family, friends, but mostly all of them were all about her and him. Did he keep them? And if he got together with Olette.

Olette.

Even though she tried to be angry at her and hate her, she just couldn't. Naminé was far too kind for her own good. She was the type of person who would just "forgive and forget." Olette wasn't obviously the same.

Little to her knowledge, Roxas was staring at her through the corner of his eye, watching her with mild amusement as her expressions changed from frustration, confusion, wonder then finally sadness. His eyes softened and he inaudibly sighed, sitting up straight once again and extending the arm that held his iPad.

"Here you go Nam." he even added her nickname as a plus.

Naminé blushed, murmuring a thanks and taking the device with frail hands. Roxas was thinking if he should do something or just keep it to himself.

"So, how are you?" he asked, and he mentally smacked himself for asking such a stupid question.

"I'm fine." she answered curtly, keeping her eyes locked on the screen as she played Tap Tap Revenge.

"Are you...are you and Zexion together?"

The artist promptly stopped tapping, causing her to miss the last beat. She sighed and faced him, frowning a little.

"No, Roxas. I told you before...Zexion and I are just friends."

_'Crap.' _he mentally cursed.

"S-sorry...! I didn't mean to offend you Nam."

She smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's okay Roxas."

A few more minutes of silence lapsed by and the small room was getting to hot for their liking. The glaring sun was not helping either from the window.

"Dammit Sora..." Roxas hissed, scratching his head.

Naminé ignored his frustration and became curious with his Notes. _'Now that I'm thinking about it...he always said to keep away from his Notes...' _she thought. A mischievous smile appeared on her face and she giggled quietly to herself. _'What could he be hiding?' _

Glancing at Roxas to make sure he was distracted, she clicked on the icon.

"**I still love Naminé. I wish we were together again."**

Shock marred her features as she re-read the message a lot of times. _'He still loves me?' _

She tapped the Notes button and clicked the one below it. She did that a couple of more times until she saw all thirteen.

"**Naminé, I'm sorry for not believing you."**

The date read August 23rd, a week after their faithful break-up.

"**I enjoyed my date with her today. She looks beautiful in her dress."**

That one dated July 19th. They went out for the cinemas. Naminé remembered that day.

"**Naminé's so hard-working. I really admire her for that."**

That's dated July 7th. She was working non-stop for a project given by their Biology teacher, Marluxia Bloomcourt.

"**That Riku is getting on my nerves! He kept on hitting on MY girlfriend!"**

Naminé blushed. Riku was drunk that time, causing him to get all flirty with her.

"**Axel shouldn't really be near Naminé. He nearly burned her fingers from that burner!"**

Axel was goofing around with a bunsen burner and decided it was funny to wave it around while it was on.

"**I think she's spending too much time reading those Twilight books. Dammit, I'm getting jealous over a book."**

She grinned at that, another wave of pink invading her cheeks.

"**She's so cute trying to play my PS3. She kept pressing the wrong buttons."**

Naminé pouted at that. It's not her fault she sucked at them!

"**Hell yes! I finally kissed her! And that was my first kiss..."**

May 5th. Their third date and their first kiss.

"**I finally asked her out. The best part? She said "yes" to me! I'm the happiest man in the world."**

_'When he first asked me out.' _he was stuttering like crazy and his face was a terrible shade of red.

"**Naminé. Her name sounds unique and nice at the same time..."**

_'Roxas...' _Naminé smiled.

"**That girl from the bus station, I saw her today at my class. She looked so pretty up close!"**

Naminé finally looked at the last one, her heart racing.

"**I was enchanted to see her. Wearing a pure white dress, light blonde hair and her cerulean eyes. I couldn't stop from staring at her. Will I see her again? I want to meet her again someday."**

March 28th , she just attended a birthday party when she also saw him at the bus station.

Roxas blinked at the silence. He turned around to see Naminé, who was purely red in the face, her breath hitched at her throat.

"Naminé?"

No response.

"Hey, Nam?"

Curiosity got the better of him and he looked over the tablet, and he blushed when he saw what made her so flustered.

"A-ah that..." he said nervously.

Surprised but happy, Naminé flashed him a genuine smile, before going to his latest Note and she typed in another message below his. Once she was done, she passed the tablet back to him, nervously fiddling with her hands.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I still love Naminé. I wish we were together again."<strong>

"**I still love Roxas. I understand that you didn't believe me. I loved our last date. I worked very hard so I can be with you as soon as possible. Thank you for making me feel loved by getting over-protective. I loved how you scolded Axel. You look so cute getting jealous over my books! I'm sorry if I didn't know the right buttons! I was so happy when you kissed me. When you asked me out, I couldn't stop jumping up and down in my room. Roxas, your name looks like Sora's name with an "x." You, the boy from the bus station, I couldn't stop glancing at you when you weren't looking. **

**Roxas, I was enchanted to meet you too. I love you, can we start over?"**

* * *

><p>The boy found himself grinning happily. He smiled at Naminé and placed the tablet back into his bag.<p>

"Come here Nam..."

Naminé's face turned even more red and she moved closer to him. Roxas took her in his arms, leaning down to kiss her soft cheeks and sniffing her hair.

"I love you too Nams. I missed you..."

"I...I missed you too Roxas..." Naminé smiled at him.

They didn't mind getting locked inside the room for half of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap, it took 4 pages. I thought it would only reach 2 pages! Anyways, who would be kind enough to review my piece? :) <strong>


End file.
